


Home

by wemightfall



Series: With You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor celebrate their daughter's third birthday.





	Home

It was a beautiful day outside, warm, the sun was shining. The park was filled with children, playing on a climbing frame. The beginning of summer. Connor looked over at Hank, who was currently attempting to get their daughter to eat her food. Hank had managed to get some of it on his favorite shirt already. Connor smiled and looked away, turning back to his book. A few pages after their daughter jumped up and ran back to her friends. For a few minutes they watched in silence as she played with them.

“Can’t believe she’s already three”,  
he heard Hank say next to him. He took his hand in his.   
“Me either”, he said, although unlike Hank he could remember in vivid detail each day Leila got older.  
It was one of the few things he was thankful about, being an android. He never wanted to forget one moment of all of this.

He thought back to the first birthday Hank had made him celebrate. Technically he didn't have one, but Hank had insisted, that every person deserved to have one day where they were celebrated. From there on they had celebrated his birthday each year.

His internal clock reminded him they had to be back at work soon. Originally he had wanted to take this complete day off but unfortunately they couldn't. Connor kissed Hank softly, before getting up.

He walked over to the small playground and their daughter came running up to him. He opened his arms and held her up high. 

“Dad”, she said excited.  
Connor wasn't sure he was ever gonna get over how nice it felt to be called that.   
“Are you having fun?”, he asked.   
She nodded. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek.  
“Aunt Kara is gonna spend the rest of the afternoon with you, okay?”, he asked, despite knowing the answer.   
Their daughter seemed to love Kara. 

Speaking of which, Kara had just arrived. He hugged her shortly and said goodbye to their daughter before joining Hank again. 

Hank was watching Kara and Leila play, a smile on his face. He rarely didn't smile these days. It was a very handsome look on him, he thought. Connor took Hank’s hand in his again and slowly started walking back to work. But he honestly already couldn't wait to get back home. But then again, everywhere he was with Hank felt like home.


End file.
